You Did
by HecateA
Summary: Jason and Reyna's little game, and how it could turn into a danger hazard.  Oneshot.


**So I was writing a Percy and Annabeth story by the working name this thing had. Then I spun off and wrote this. Changed the name to protect this from title complexity, and now we have this. And I was thinking of what kind of relationship two kids who aren't allowed to show emotions (one of them having grown up at a place where men were thrown into the 'pig' category and who was pretty much stone now) would have. I hope you like it; its another one of my 'why if you want Percy and Annabeth together you should want Jason and Reyna too' things. Run now.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is god of Percy Jackson. HecateA is humble -err- priestress of thy amazingness? **

* * *

><p>Reyna hadn't fought Jason like this in a while.<p>

Since Krios had fallen, they'd been so overwhelmingly busy it was ridiculous. If the legionnaires thought that they had it hard- they were sissies. While _they_ were led from training class to training class; Reyna was trying to keep everyone in New Rome happy. While they were digging trenches; Reyna was gathering intellect on what would try and cross them. While they polished armour; Reyna had to keep a tab on who had what armour and what weapon, as well as retrieve the armour of dead men. They cleaned stables and buildings and cleared aqueducts; Reyna had to make sure they didn't fall apart. And while they listened and kept up with New Rome's politics and scandals and accusations; Reyna had to keep up at their core.

So when she and Jason did have time…

She leaned in towards him and he stepped back, crossing his sword over his chest and blocking her blade. She swiped at his legs -noticing he was standing too straight this one time out of them all- and as he fell he grabbed her arm and she fell next to him. He tackled her and she rolled onto her stomach.

"Ref would bring us up in 15 seconds Grace, do something." She said, extending her arms to steady herself and stay strong; like she would in a real wrestling match. He kissed her.

"I meant a wrestling move," she rolled her eyes. He tried to pull a demi-Nelson on her, to roll her onto her back, but she swiped his hand off his back. She saw an opportunity and stroke as fast as a cobra in a reversal, knocking him to his back. His knee shot up and hit her stomach, which pushed her back. He shot up and pinned her. Her shoulder blades were touching the ground and she knew it. She tried to twist or sit back up, but Jason had her pinned. Styx.

"Pinned," he said, getting back up. He held out his hand and hauled her up.

"Who's the better wrestler?" He asked.

"You're stronger and bigger than me; you've been training for…"

"Who's the better wrestler?" Jason repeated, an eyebrow arched over his eye. She sighed.

"You are." She said as she watched his scar curved in the smile she loved seeing.

* * *

><p>The Coliseum was ten minutes away from hosting the first cohort; which meant they were going to stick to sword fighting only, because sometimes wrestling was odd and hard to explain to people walking into the scene.<p>

Reyna, of course, had her dagger; but it wasn't like that mattered. She could keep up with him _better_ with a dagger than a sword anyways.

Suddenly with a flick of her wrist and blade; his sword bounced out of his hand and hit the ground. The tip of her knife met his throat; right under his chin. She stepped in closer by habit. It gave you more power to thrust if you needed it; as long as he couldn't grab you.

"Who's the best at sword fighting?" Reyna said. Jason rolled his eyes as a smile played on his lips. Reyna's dagger skimmed his throat.

"You are," he said. She took his hand.

"And don't you forget it," she said putting it around her. She lowered her dagger, he stepped closer, and they were about to kiss when someone cleared his throat.

She spun around and took a step back at the same time Jason did. It was Octavian; who was perhaps the worst person to walk into the Coliseum at that moment.

"If you'll please excuse us praetors; but I need the space to train a legion of Rome." He said, the unspoken _which is a better cause than you two kissing in public._

"Of course," Jason said, calm, cool and collected; the 3 C's of a Roman praetor.

They walked out quickly, purple capes billowing.

"That was close," he commentated once they were out of there.

"You think?" Reyna said. She desperately wanted to go to a place where Octavian wouldn't come in with his cohort so she could kiss him for once; but she bit her lips for even thinking that.

But there was more of the paperwork to do.

* * *

><p>"On three," she said.<p>

"One," Jason said raising the hand holding the paper plane. "Two… Three…" He flicked his wrist and the paper plane went flying. His soared straight into the recycling bin, and hers hit the edge and toppled back.

"Aww!" She said.

"Yes!" He said in victory. "Who's the best at paper planes."

"Mr I've-got-the-wind-blessing-from-Aeolus-plus-my-father-is-Lord-of-the-skies." Reyna said.

"Who's the best?" Jason insisted.

"You are," she said rolling her eyes.

"You know how the paper planes came from Octavian's report on the leadership? I think there was something about maturity in there," Jason said.

* * *

><p>Reyna's hand was on the walls of the fifth cohort's barrack. She saw Jason trying to skirt further away from it.<p>

"Nice try Grace- hand flat!" She said. He skirted back, hand full on the wall. "Fair race!" She called to him. He made a face.

"Okay, so one," Dakota said. "Two, Three!"

Reyna flew away from the wall and sprinted, her legs moving as fast as they could. She raced out of the fort, the sentries looking at her for a second before noticing Jason darting after her. She sped up, and sped up until she got to the Pomeranian lines and ran right past them, slowing down her pace once she was in.

"Oh yeah," she said. She turned around smiling; her heart going a thousand clicks an hour. Jason panted.

"Okay, okay; you are." He said once she fell in his arms, hers around his neck. She smiled.

"And don't you forget that I'm the fastest."

* * *

><p>She walked back to their matching houses frowning. She took her key from the key ring around her neck and unlocked and pushed open the door. It creaked open.<p>

"Who's late for morning muster?" She called out in the Roman villa. She expected a 'I am', but the house was silent. She put the keyring back around her neck and tucked it under her chest plate.

"Jason?" She asked. "Jason?"

Her heart immediately sped up and she walked in deeper. She checked in every room; nothing. But nothing had been moved, broken, taken or stained with blood either.

This was beyond weird.

She walked over to muster, but he wasn't there either. He was supposed to be here.

So she did muster alone; and silenced any questioning looks about the second praetor with a glare of her own.

He wasn't at the mess hall either. She tapped Gwen, Dakota, Bobby and Hazel on the shoulder and they went with her, no questions. Except for Hazel; she had an eye for observing and piecing unsaid things together; and she immediately asked 'is it to figure out where Jason is?'

Hazel came back from the Pomeranian lines with Terminus' message: nobody had gotten in or out of the city since eight o'clock last night when visiting legionnaires had headed back to the fort to land curfew on time.

"Reyna?" Bobby asked cautiously. She sorted out her thoughts.

"We'll ask at lunch if anyone has seen Jason. Gwen, Kota; after you'll take your cohort and sweep the grounds. Hazel, can you feel if he's dead or not?" She asked in point form orders.

"No," Hazel said. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

"That's fine. You're going to head back to see Terminus; tell him to keep an eye out. Bobby; you're going to take Hannibal out and look. I'll take Scipio and look overland. After that; I'll go ask around in New Rome. Don't make a big fuss; I don't want this to escalate." Reyna said. "Go."

* * *

><p>If looks could kill, Octavian would have died and been reborn fourteen times during that senate meeting alone. It definetely lasted long enough, and Reyna was definetely mad enough. She was tired of being acused of being a power vacuum by the king of those.<p>

She walked back to the forth behind the little group with Dakota right behind her.

"Hey- Rey- Reyna- Reyna listen to me..."

"_What _Dakota?" She snapped. He took a step back, hands up; one of them closed around his flask.

"I just wanted to say that the bull is full of Octavian. No; Octavian is full of bull; never mind."

"Thanks Kota but... What if he's right? What if I can't do this? What if the best praetor is still out there and I'm just hogging the spot?" She asked. Dakota blinked.

"You are. That's you." Reyna swallowed hard.

No; it wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>She looked at them from behind a building. Their backs to the fort wall and laughing.<p>

She'd found him, alright. And he found a friend.

Lupa would most definetely kill him if he saw him; loitering and flirting and showing so much mush in public. That'd never bothered Reyna when it was just the two of them. And of course Gwen had already slapped him when she'd found out what he'd done at Camp. Or more who he'd been with. Hylla had tried to step up to throttle him, but Reyna had convinced her that then she'd openly lose it and cry. That it wasn't his fault; he couldn't remember any more than Percy.

And then _she'd _found out that he had remembered. Perfectly. He remembered where they stood.

She laughed again; her voice cultured and luxurious like Circe's shimering tapestries; leaned in and kissed him again. He held her close to him. Closer than he'd held anyone but Reyna. Closer than Reyna wanted anyone to be to him. But she was, and he was okay with it.

"Who broke my heart?" She whispered to herself. "You did."


End file.
